Giving Up On Love
by AngelsPie
Summary: Songfic! It's Sad! Her brother's died and now she's alone... Please R


A/N: I put this in the anime crossovers category because the names for the brothers were taken from Ouran High, and when i first came up with this story in my mind it was in the world of Naruto. It's sad. I hope it ges some love.

"Mitsuki i'm sorry to say but your brothers have been reported as M.I.A. we think

they're…," she said.

She didn't have to say anymore. I knew but I didn't want to know.

"Mitsuki…"

I cupped my hands to my mouth. I fell to the ground on my knees. The others tried to help me up but I got a hold of myself and stood up. Without saying a word I ran out of the room all the way back to my house and locked myself in my room. I turned on my CD player and played the song my brothers gave me when I was 10.

_Flashback_

"_Hikaru, Kaoru, don't go!" I pleaded._

"_Mitsuki we have to go. It's the mission we've been assigned." My brother's answered._

_I grabbed Hikaru's arm and never wanted to let go. They looked at each other._

"_we made this for you when it was time for our first mission after mum and dad died," Kaoru said and they handed a beautifully wrapped present. I tore it open and there was a CD, all shiny and bright. _

"_Listen to it when you get home I think you'll like it," Hikaru said._

"_It's a song we wrote for you. Hikaru's singing, 'cause I can't sing. I'm playing the guitar," Kaoru added._

_Hikaru and Kaoru both patted my head. _

"_We'll come back. We promise," They said. And with that they left the village to complete their mission._

_I went home and turned on my CD player to listen to the song._

_End Flashback_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

I smiled; suddenly inside of me it felt as though I was being lifted into the sky because I knew they'd definitely return.

After a week or so my brother's came back just as the cherry blossoms were blooming.

And every time after that, my brothers' promised to come back to our small house sitting at the top of a high hill, they'd pat my head and leave. And after we had said our good-byes I would go home, turn on my CD player and listen to their song written to me. And then I'd smile because I knew they'd come back for sure. Nothing could ever stop them from coming back. Until now. My belief was shattered just like that.

And suddenly as the truth sank in, the tears came. They came like rivers flowing down my cheeks and it felt like they ran for an eternity.

Well you broke that promise I thought bitterly.

I stayed locked in my room on the second floor, by the window overlooking the village. The birds were chirping. They sounded so happy. It wasn't fair. I couldn't bear to look outside and face the truth so I closed the blinds. I sat in silence, the dark listening to the song over and over again day and night. I sat there on my bed for a few days until people came to the house, broke down the door, and tried to get me to listen to reason as well as give some food and water.

_Slipping away, into black._

"Mitsuki, I know your grief is a lot to handle but moping around day after day's not going to help."

"NO! Don't ever say that! They'll come back! I just know it," I screamed. I covered my ears refusing to hear anything she had to say to me. I was consumed with anger for her saying that they we're gone for sure and sadness overwhelmed me again. I went back into my room and locked the door. I felt so lonely. More than anything else I had ever felt. Deep inside I knew the inevitable but I wanted to hope. The ray of light was there. I just had to follow it. I think that's when I started to lose track of my sanity. One day I was walking on the road of life and the next thing I knew, my sanity wasn't there anymore.

_Slipping, slipping…_

Eventually I was made to go outside. I sat on the bench by the village gates. That was my spot. I never moved an inch. I didn't move from that spot for months. People came and left food and water for me, but I barely had enough will to continue to eat anymore. The pain I felt in my heart never, even for a second, went away. Still I continued to hope. I listened to their song. It was my light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel.

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I wished as hard as I could even though somehow I knew it was hopeless. But maybe, just maybe…

Sometimes I'd wonder if this hope was fake. Just an illusion. Was it all false? That none of it was true? Were they really wiped out of my life? Just like that? Then I'd shake my head and follow the light. The small ray of light that was at the end of the dark tunnel. I wanted to be found by the light. Really I did.

_Losing grip…_

_**  
**_

Many of my friends came up to me and tried to help me recover from my traumatized state. Eventually they all gave up. Before I realized it I had shunned the rest of the world and turned my back on my friends when they had tried to help me. And soon I had spiraled into obscurity, falling victim to the darkness.

_Falling, falling…_

Why am I crying so much over my brothers you ask? My parents had died when I was I small child and my brothers had always taken care of me. I could hardly remember my real parents. Even though my friends had become my family, they were the only real family I had left. We were blood-related.

I sat on the bench for what seemed to be forever. I waited and waited for them but they never came. I was drowning myself in my sorrows. There was no more flicker of life behind my eyes anymore. Yet I listened to the song which gave me hope. But did it really? Was it false?

_Dark is creeping…_

One day I had found myself in the middle of winter. I had managed to stay alive through December but in January a huge blizzard came. A few people tried to convince me to go inside for some kind of shelter. No one else bothered they knew death was coming for me.

I came to sudden realization that the light would never find me. It really was just an illusion and the light I had once seen was now completely gone. I fell into the darkness, lost in the tunnel never to return. Now, I was completely immersed by the dark.

_Gone, for good. _

I had completely lost the will to live at all. There was no point left in living. Living was just a burden. I decided to give up. I gave in.

**Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view  
Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love**

_On love for the every thing else that had once mattered_

Perhaps death was my ray of light. I had found peace from dying. Maybe I wasn't falling into the darkness. Death was just a new beginning. I was free. Free at last. The rope binding me to life was finally cut and I was finally freed from my imprisonment because I could never be happy if I continued living. I wasn't living on a chain anymore. My soul was free to fly.

And as my soul flew into the air I stopped, looked back at my village who had forgotten about me. The village continued to move about busily, everyone going about their daily routines. I was the farthest thing from their minds. I gave the village a warm smile even though I was ignored by everyone including the people I was once close with. I wasn't bothered that at all, not one bit. I turned around and saw their faces, beckoning me to come join them, up there.

END

Songs are:

Hey there Delilah – Plain White T's

Wreck of the day, first verse– Anna Nalick

A/N Gargh!!!! It's sounds so emo or suicidal. It didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to but that's okay. It's so sad!!! I have a thing for sad storys. Yes I know the brothers names were taken from Ouran High. That just goes to show how uncreative I am when naming characters. Inspired by others fics… not sure which ones. The parts in italics that aren'tin the falshback bit are figurative. i hope you guys who read it liked it. Oh and remember, R&R!!

-AngelsPie


End file.
